The Pride
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae:Broken] Oneshoot! Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, harga diri tidaklah terlalu penting. Tapi bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, itu sangatlah penting. Harga diri dan ego yang membuat anak-anak mereka menderita. Baca aja kalau penasara. DLDR!


**THE PRIDE**

Pair: YunJae

Other casts: Shim (Jung Changmin), Jung Juno (fiction)

Genre: Family-Drama-broken home

Length: One shoot

Disclaimer: all of characters isn't mine. They're belong to themselves!

Warning: **BROKEN YUNJAE!** Kalau tidak suka, jangan baca! Aku sudah memperingatkan, oke!

* * *

Di siang hari yang terik awal musim panas. Di sebuah perempatan gang, terlihat dua orang bocah cilik yang saling bergandengan tangan. Bocah-bocah kecil itu berjalan riang walaupun sesekali bocah yang lebih tinggi tampak dimarahi oleh bocah yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

''Aku kan sudah bilang Min tidak boleh berkelahi lagi.'' Kata salah satu bocah yang berambut agak panjang berkulit putih pucat. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Min sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan cengengesan.

''Min kan berkelahi karena ada alasannya, hyung.'' Sahut bocah yang berambut cepak tapi tebal. Wajahnya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

''Tetap saja tidak boleh!'' dengus si kulit pucat. ''Nanti Min dimarahin Mama lagi kalau Mama lihat Min babak belur begitu.''

Bocah yang dipanggil Min hanya nyengir. ''Aku tidak peduli. Min sudah sering dimarahi Mama.''

Si bocah berkulit pucat tidak menjawab lagi. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan adiknya yang jenius. Jelas ia kalah telak.

Keduanya masih berjalan sembari terus bergandengan. Setelah sampai di rumah yang besar nomor 26 di salah satu perumahan elit, mereka berlari kecil memasuki rumah. Wajah-wajah bocah itu selalu senantiasa dihiasi senyum.

''Jung Changmin, sudah berapa kali Mama bilang jangan berkelahi! Lagi-lagi kau berkelahi, eoh! Dasar anak nakal!''

Belum sempat kedua bersaudara itu menyapa sang ibu yang duduk santai di ruang keluarga, ibu mereka sudah mengomel melihat salah satu anaknya yang berantakan dengan luka lebam di pipi.

Si ibu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Sudah sering anak bungsunya itu pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara berkelahi.

Kedua bersaudara itu menatap ibunya kemudian saling berpandangan. Si bungsu tampak terkikik geli sedang si sulung hanya diam menerima ibu mereka yang sekarang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas memarahi mereka.

Kedua bersaudara itu adalah Jung Juno dan Jung Changmin. Mereka ini kembar, walaupun tidak identik.

Juno, si sulung itu, dia anak dengan wajah manis turunan dari ibunya. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam sebahu, matanya tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu sipit, sedang-sedang saja. Tipe anak penurut. Anak kesayangan sang Mama.

Changmin, anak bungsu keluarga Jung. Dia punya wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya, tampan. Hidungnya mancung, pipinya tembam, matanya sipit, dan bibirnya agar lebar. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Dia bukan tipe anak penurut, malah dia ini sering kali berbuat onar dan segala keisengan lainnya. Changmin juga anak yang jenius turunan dari ayahnya. Dia ini anak kesayangan Papa.

''Dasar bandel. Kenapa kau masih suka berkelahi, hum?''

Eh, sang ibu ternyata masih memarahi mereka. Jaejoong menjewer telinga Changmin walaupun jewerannya jelas tidak menyakitkan. Si bungsu malah terkikik melihat wajah marah ibunya.

''Ampun, Ma. Min janji tidak akan bandel lagi.'' Kata Changmin dengan raut wajah memelasnya yang terkesan seperti mengejek.

Jaejoong menghela napas. ''Kau itu sudah berkali-kali janji seperti itu, tapi sampai sekarang tetap saja suka berkelahi.'' Kata Jaejoong menatap tajam anak bungsunya. ''Contoh kakakmu. Dia penurut, tidak banyak tingkah sepertimu.''

Changmin mendesah. Lagi-lagi dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka jika sudah dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Hei, tidak semua orang harus punya sifat sama seperti kakaknya, kan? Dia dan kakaknya berbeda, makanya sifat mereka juga beda. Tidak boleh protes. Titik.

''Sudahlah, Jae. Wajar kalau anak laki-laki berkelahi. Aku juga dulu seperti itu.''

Ketiga orang itu segera menolehkan kepala mereka saat mendengar suara berat seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mata sipit Changmin langsung berkilat senang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Segera saja si bungsu itu menarik diri dari jeweran ibunya dan berlari memeluk pemuda yang berdiri gagah di ambang pintu.

''Papa!'' seru Changmin riang memeluk pinggang ayahnya. Ayahnya –Yunho—hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut tebal Changmin.

''Berkelahi lagi, jagoan Papa?'' kata Yunho mencubit hidung Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh. ''Min cuma membela diri, Pa.''

Jaejoong mendesah. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia bisa apa? Yunho selalu berkata tingkah Changmin itu wajar bagi anak seusianya. Lagipula menurut Yunho kenakalan Changmin tidak berdampak positif. Buktinya saja peringkat Changmin satu terus selama dua tahun dia sekolah.

Tapi kalian jangan berpikir negatif dulu. Walaupun Changmin anak kesayangan Yunho dan Juno itu anak kesayangan Jaejooong, bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak menyayangi Changmin dan begitu pula dengan Yunho. Mereka tentu saja menyayangi anak-anak mereka. Siapa sih orang tua yang tidak sayang dengan anak mereka sendiri. Jaejoong hanya kesal karena Changmin membuat ulah terus. Dia hanya berharap Changmin bisa menurut seperti kakaknya.

Kalau Yunho sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan kenakalan Changmin. Pemuda dewasa itu malah khawatir dengan Juno. Juno itu selalu ditindas di sekolah kalau tidak dibela Changmin. Makanya, Yunho bersikeras mendaftarkan Juno latihan karate yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong.

''Tumben kau sudah pulang, Yun.'' Kata Jaejoong kemudian mengambil tas kerja Yunho.

Yunho sendiri tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu melonggarkan dasinya. ''Aku tidak ada klien penting hari ini, jadi bisa pulang cepat.''

Jaejoong mengangguk saja.

Pekerjaan Yunho memang menyita waktu pemuda itu. Profesinya sebagai pengacara terkenal membuatnya dikontak sana-sini untuk membela klien-klien dengan masalah mereka. Bahkan terkadang, kalau Yunho sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Yunho tidak pulang selama seminggu lebih. Tapi Jaejoong sebagai istri hanya bisa menerima dan pengertian.

* * *

Malam harinya, Jaejoong berjalan bolak-balik dari dapur dan ruang makan. Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Pemuda cantik itu melepas apronnya dan menyeka peluhnya, lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Ia kemudian melangkah menuju meja makan, melirik sekilas makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkannya. Lengkap.

''Yunho!'' teriak Jaejoong lumayan keras dari bawah anak tangga. Tak lama terlihat Yunho yang berdiri di ujung tangga. ''Makan malam sudah siap, Yun. Cepat turun, dan sekalian panggil anak-anak.'' Ujar Jaejoong.

Tanpa kata, Yunho hanya mengangguk dan berlalu untuk memanggil Juno dan Changmin.

Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya di kursi.

''Woah, asik ada makanan kesukaan Min!''

Ketiga orang terkasih Jaejoong sudah datang. Mereka mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat Changmin yang menatap lapar makanan kesukaannya, bulgogi.

''Kalian cuci tangan dulu sana.'' Perintah Jaejoong, menunjuk wastafel di dapur. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho dan kedua bocah itu segera mematuhi perintah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri sekarang sibuk mengambilkan nasi untuk suami dan kedua anaknya, sambil menunggu mereka bertiga datang.

Setelah mencuci tangan, Changmin yang pertama datang. Bocah bandel itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Juno dan menatap sumrigah makanan di depannya, tentu saja diambilkan Jaejoong. Yunho dan Juno tak lama datang setelah kedatangan Changmin. Yunho sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul melihat Changmin yang sudah makan mendahului mereka.

''Pelan-pelan, Min. Nanti tersedak.'' Ujar Yunho memperingati dan mendudukkan diri di samping Jaejoong.

Changmin menelan makanannya cepat. ''Habisnya masakan Mama enak sekali.''

''Semua makanan kau anggap enak Min.'' kata Jaejoong tersenyum geli. Changmin sendiri hanya nyengir lebar dan melanjutkan makannya.

''Juno, makan sayurnya.'' Kata Yunho melihat Juno yang sibuk menyingkirkan sayur di piringnya. ''Sayur bagus untuk anak seusia kalian.''

Juno merengut. ''Juno tidak suka sayur, Pa.'' protesnya.

''Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak menyukai sayur kalau kau belum mencobanya? Setidaknya cobalah sedikit. Jika tidak enak, kau boleh tidak memakannya.''

Juno merengut sebal tapi tetap mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Ia sedikit ragu memasukkan brokoli ke dalam mulutnya dan menguyahnya pelan. Tidak buruk sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Keluarga itu makan dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan suara sendok yang terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua telah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Juno dan Changmin pamit kepada orang tua mereka untuk pergi ke kamar menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

''Juno ke kamar dulu.'' Pamit Juno sopan. Jaejoong sendiri mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Juno. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memberi senyum tanda setuju.

''Min juga ke kamar dulu.'' Pamit Changmin.

''Lain kali jangan berkelahi lagi, bocah bandel.'' Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum dan dengan sengaja menekan lebam Changmin di pipi bocah itu.

Changmin meringis sekian detik namun setelah itu menyeringai. ''Min tidak janji.'' Katanya nyengir dan segera berlari menyusul Juno sebelum Jaejoong kembali memarahinya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum geli. Bocah itu memang selalu membuatnya kesal tapi juga menghibur. Tangan Jaejoong kini sibuk membereskan peralatan bekas makan mereka.

''Yun, aku ingin bekerja.'' Kata Jaejoong pelan di sela-sela pekerjaannya membereskan piring-piring di meja makan.

Yunho sendiri yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sedikit terlonjak. ''Kenapa kau ingin bekerja, Jae? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak usah bekerja. Tugasmu hanya mengurus anak-anak di rumah.'' Ujar Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

Jaejoong menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yunho. ''Anak-anak semakin besar dan kebutuhan kita semakin besar pula. Jadi aku ingin membantumu.''

Alis Yunho bertautan, terlihat tersinggung. Mana ada suami yang tidak tersinggung istrinya berkata seperti itu? Memangnya dia tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka? Harga dirinya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga seperti diinjak-injak begitu saja. Ia tidak merasa dihargai sebagai seorang suami dan orang yang mencari nafkah. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa berkata seperti itu sementara keuangan mereka baik-baik saja, sangat baik malahan.

''Aku masih sanggup membiayai kalian semua.'' Ucap pemuda bermata musang itu tegas. ''Lagipula kau tidak bekerja saja kebutuhan kita sudah sangat terpenuhi. Yang perlu kau lakukan itu diam di rumah mengurus suami dan anak-anak.''

Jaejoong terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia berkacak pinggang. ''Kau tidak bisa seperti itu!'' seru Jaejoong. ''Kau seperti membatasi intelektualku kalau seperti itu. Untuk apa aku lulus dengan predikat memuaskan kalau aku hanya duduk diam di rumah?! Aku juga ingin bekerja dan mengasah intelektualku lagi.''

''Aku tidak membatasaimu!'' balas Yunho tak kalah keras. ''Kau seorang istri! Tugas seorang istri itu mengurus suami dan anak. Aku akan membiarkanmu membantuku jika aku sudah tidak sanggup menghidupi kalian! Tapi sampai saat ini dan ku harap seterusnya, aku masih sangat sangat sanggup menanggung biaya hidup kalian. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.''

''Tapi Yun—''

Yunho berdiri. ''Tidak ada tapi-tapian.'' Ujarnya dingin dan beranjak pergi.

''Jung Yunho!'' teriak Jaejoong. ''Ceraikan saja aku! Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus dikekang seperti ini!''

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. ''Kau egois.''

''Kau juga egois. Kau tidak membiarkanku menikmati kebebasanku.''

''Kau tidak ingat stastusmu sebagai seorang istri sekaligus seorang ibu? Kau ingin kebebasan? Bukankah kau tahu jika menjadi seorang istri dan ibu maka kau tidak akan sepenuhnya mendapat kebebasan?'' ujar Yunho datar.

''Kalau begitu ceraikan aku,'' lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian matanya menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Jaejoong. ''Baiklah jika itu maumu. Secepatnya surat itu akan berada di tanganmu,'' kata Yunho dengan nada menusuk. Lalu pemuda dewasa itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong sendiri kini sudah terduduk di lantai. Pemuda cantik itu menyeka air mata yang kini mengalir di matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak benar-benar mengucapkan itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan menganggapnya serius. Dia hanya ingin bekerja, apa itu salah?

* * *

Perkataan Yunho tempo hari setelah pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong terbukti. Pengacara muda itu menyerahkan surat cerai pada Jaejoong pagi ini.

''Itu kan yang kau mau? Aku sudah menuruti apa maumu.'' Ujar Yunho dingin. Jaejoong menatap berkas yang ada ditangannya dengan mata nanar. Ia mengambil surat cerai itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Ia memang tidak ingin bercerai dengan Yunho. Tapi jika mereka tidak bercerai, dia tidak akan mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Maka, setelah dia berpikir matang, perceraian ini menjadi jalan yang terbaik.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin bercerai. Tapi egonya melarangnya. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati dengan perkataan Jaejoong tempo hari lalu yang membuatnya seperti seorang pria yang tidak bisa menghidupi keluarganya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan cerai adalah jalan terbaik. Mungkin saja dia dan Jaejoong sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi.

Juno dan Changmin yang melihat adegan itu dari balik tembok menangis dalam diam. Kedua bocah itu memang tidak tahu pasti apa kata perceraian. Tapi yang mereka tahu, orang tuanya tidak akan bersama lagi. Tidak akan seperti dulu.

Juno dan Changmin sendiri sudah melihat hubungan orang tua mereka yang berubah dingin semenjak makan malam terakhir mereka. Ya, setelah itu, Yunho tidak pernah pulang. Ayah mereka baru pagi ini pulang dan menyerahkan surat yang mereka tahu adalah surat perceraian.

''Changmin, Juno, ayo berangkat.''

Kedua bocah kembar tidak identik itu mendengar seruan sang ayah. Mereka menghapus air mata mereka dengan cepat dan menuruni tangga. Mereka akan pergi ke sekolah tentu saja. Berhari-hari lalu mereka diantar ibunya karena Yunho tidak pulang ke rumah. Baru pagi ini Yunho pulang dan menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa untuk mengantar mereka sekaligus pergi bekerja.

Yunho merasa bersalah pada kedua putranya yang kini tampak murung digandengannya. Ia tahu jika kedua putranya sedari tadi mengintip apa yang dia lakukan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, keputusannya bercerai dengan Jaejoong sudah bulat. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua putranya nanti. Dia yakin mereka akan mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya harus berpisah.

* * *

Hari yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu oleh Juno dan Changmin pun tiba. Hari ini pengadilan resmi menyatakan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong bercerai.

''Dengan ini pengadilan putuskan saudara Jung Yunho-ssi dan Kim Jaejoong-ssi resmi bercerai.''

Palu pengadilan sudah diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Tanda mutlak bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho kini sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya perih, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yunho sendiri menghembuskan napas dan memejamkan matanya berat. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi pengadilan. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang dan menghampiri kedua anak mereka yang duduk menangis di pangkuan ayah dan ibu Yunho di ruang tunggu.

''Jangan menangis, jagoan-jagoan Papa.'' Kata Yunho berusaha menghibur anak-anaknya. Tapi dia sendiri malah merasa jika seharusnya dia yang dihibur saat ini. Mata musangnya menatap pedih kedua buah hatinya yang menangis di pangkuan kakek dan nenek mereka.

Mereka bahkan enggan melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

''Aku harap kalian mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk kalian.'' Ujar Jung Haraboji menatap anak dan mantan menantunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyetujui perceraian ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika anak dan menantunya memutuskan bercerai karena alasan ketidakcocokkan? Apa yang bisa diperbuat laki-laki tua sepertinya?

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih dan mengelus pelan surai kedua putranya. ''Maafkan Mama.'' Katanya letih.

Changmin melirik di sela tangisannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk tidak sedih melihat putra bungsu mereka yang biasanya ceria dan jahil kini terkulai sakit. Ya, Changmin sedang demam. Tubuhnya hangat, wajahnya pucat, dan bocah pecinta makanan itu bahkan sedang tidak berselera makan.

Juno sendiri sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Tangisannya sudah tidak terdengar walau sebenarnya ia masih menangis.

''Kenapa Mama dan Papa harus pisah?'' lirih Juno di sela tangisnya. Bocah cilik itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan kecewa.

''Mama dan Papa sudah tidak cocok, makanya Mama dan Papa harus pisah. Juno harus mengerti.'' Kata Jaejoong lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

''Kalau Mama dan Papa tidak cocok, Min dan hyung tidak akan ada.'' Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara. Bocah nakal itu masih tergugu.

Jaejoong menangis melihat betapa mengenaskannya Changmin sekarang. Suaranya bahkan serak. Dan sakit Changmin jelas karenanya dan Yunho. ''Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.'' Bisik Jaejoong. ''Min harus rela Mama dan Papa berpisah. Walaupun Mama dan Papa berpisah, kalian tetap anak-anak Papa dan Mama, hm? Min mau kan melihat Papa dan Mama bahagia?''

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menyerukkan wajahnya di leher sang kakek.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak tahu jika perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong akan sangat berdampak buruk pada kedua putranya. Jelas saja berdampak buruk, terlebih untuk mental anak seusia mereka yang jelas masih sangat rawan.

Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Jung Haraboji. Changmin sekuat tenaga meronta. Tapi jelas dia kalah dengan Jaejoong, apalagi dia sedang sakit sekarang.

''Kami pergi dulu, Aboji, Umma..'' pamit Jaejoong menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada mantan mertuanya.

Jung Halmoni tersenyum sedih dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong. ''Hati-hati di jalan, Jae. Jaga cucu Eomma baik-baik. Ingatlah bahwa walaupun kau sudah berpisah dengan Yunho, kau tetap kami anggap sebagai anak kami sendiri.''

Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pada kedua orang tua di depannya. Ia dengan berat mengecup kening Juno. ''Mama pergi. Juno baik-baik dengan Papa.''

Setelah itu, Jaejoong berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan Juno yang kembali menangis meraung-raung ditenangkan oleh sang ayah. Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Jaejoong menangis sepanjang langkahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Changmin yang berada digendongan ibunya.

Yunho kini terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu pengadilan. Pemuda dewasa itu menundukkan kepala dan menangis. Ia menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh.

Ya, setelah perceraian resmi tadi, hak asuh anak pun sudah ditentukan. Juno jatuh ditangan Yunho sedangkan Changmin jatuh di tangan Jaejoong.

Miris. Changmin yang anak kesayangan Yunho malah jatuh ke tangan Jaejoong.

Dan Juno yang anak kesayangan Jaejoong malah jatuh ke tangan Yunho.

Tapi tidak apa. Mereka menyayangi anak mereka. Siapapun. Entah Juno atau pun Changmin.

 _Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini adalah masalah kecil yang tidak harus membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah_

 _Tapi bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, ini adalah masalah harga diri_

 _Harga diri yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi, walaupun akan menyakiti kedua buah hati mereka_

 **END**

Huaaaaaa Yunpa dan Jaema pisah T_T –dikeroyok rame-rame-

Sebenarnya Ara buat Fanfic ini tuh dengan maksud: **Jangan jadi pasangan yang egois. Kalau suami tidak mengizinkan, ya jangan membantah. Bukannya Ara mau belain atau gimana, tapi rizki seorang istri itu salah satunya dari ridho suami, kan? Apalagi kalau keuangan jelas mencukupi. Untuk apa kerja? Kerja boleh, asalkan diizinin sama suami.**

Banyak di luar sana masalah yang kelihatannya sepele (Cuma gara-gara pengen kerja tapi ga diizinin) tapi bagi sebagian orang itu bukan masalah yang sepele.

Pesan Ara sih: jadilah orang yang bijaksana. Dengan begitu, kalian pasti tau apa yang jelas terbaik buat kalian.

Well, maaf jika Ara terkesan ceramah dan menggurui juga maaf jika ada yang gak sependapat sama Ara –bow— Ara cuma mengajak kalian berpikir ulang agar kejadian seperti ini tidak menimpa kalian.

Akhir kata, makasih yang udah mau baca


End file.
